Mon coeur entre tes mains
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Les gens qui disaient que le bleu n'était pas une couleur chaude étaient des menteurs. - Destiel.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"La plus grosse partie de mon coeur est entre tes mains".

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 5e round de l'année. Regardez-moi ce prompt. Je ne pouvais écrire rien d'autre. :')

**Note 2: **L'histoire se déroule dans un avenir à tous les coups lointain et probablement totalement utopique.

Bonne lecture à vous. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Mon coeur entre tes mains<strong>

Dean ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'objet.

- T'aimerais que... quoi?

Cas tendit la fiole à Dean. Elle brillait d'un bleu vif mais tendre, donnant une teinte aquatique à tout autour d'eux. Dean releva la tête. Ce bleu, se reflétant sur le visage de Castiel, était exactement le même que celui de ses yeux, céleste et sage.

Les gens qui disaient que le bleu n'était pas une couleur chaude étaient des menteurs.

Cas laissa pendre la fiole au bout de la chaîne. Son regard ne le quittait pas, sérieux comme l'était une montagne, sa détermination de roc.

- J'aimerais que tu la prennes.

Dean attrapa la fiole dans sa main. Le contact était chaleureux sans brûler, la fiole clignotant comme pour l'accueillir. Cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, à quel point cette énergie pure était familière, sa lumière protectrice et douce.

Cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre.

Dean releva les yeux.

- C'est ta Grâce...

Ce n'était pas une question. La marque de la main de Cas, sur son épaule gauche, _pulsait_ soudain, comme si l'ange venait de l'apposer pour la première fois; la main de Dean se referma involontairement sur la fiole, la ramenant vers lui, près de son coeur qui battait la chamade.

Il posa sur Cas des yeux agrandis, une question dans leurs profondeurs.

Castiel lui sourit simplement; doux, doux. Dean imagina frôler d'un doigt la commissure de ses lèvres, pour l'aider à sourire plus.

- Oui. C'est ma Grâce...

La question fusa de ses lèvres alors qu'il glissait la chaîne autour de son cou, ses yeux toujours écarquillés :

- Pourquoi moi...?

La fiole, en touchant sa peau, sembla _bondir_. Une joie pure le pénétra, et Dean laissa échapper un cri.

C'était un raz-de-marée. C'était une tempête, faisant trembler ses fondations mêmes tout en protégeant son coeur. C'étaient des mains chaudes venant l'enserrer avec tendresse, la cascade de sentiments parcourant soudain ses veines.

C'était Cas. C'était _Cas_.

Dean hoqueta. Des larmes incontrôlables venaient piqueter ses yeux.

- _Cas_...

Castiel glissa une main contre sa joue, épousant sa forme. Dean retrouva son souffle, et ne réfléchit pas quand il écrasa sa main de la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts. Le flot de sentiments qui l'assaillait était tendre mais _puissant_; il avait peur que ses jambes ne le lâchent.

Cas se rapprocha.

- Je crois que tu sais pourquoi, Dean.

Dean tremblait. Cet amour était trop grand. Dean _pleurait_.

Castiel embrassa ses larmes.

- Ces sentiments... C'est toi, Cas?

Cas sourit. L'amour qui débordait de ses iris azur était aussi grand que celui qui enveloppait Dean tout entier, partant de la fiole contre son coeur.

- Oui... Il n'y a pas de menace en vue. Il n'y en a plus eu depuis longtemps.

Cas ferma les yeux. Il posa son front contre le sien, soupirant lentement.

La fiole lui transmit sa joie, invitant son coeur à _danser_.

Cas rouvrit les yeux :

- Tu tiens désormais mon coeur entre tes mains. Si tu l'acceptes... je pourrai vieillir à tes côtés. Je ne souhaite rien de plus.

Il posa une main sur la poitrine de Dean, sur la fiole :

- Si un jour on en a besoin, elle sera là. Si pour une raison quelconque, on n'arrive pas à y accéder à ce moment, ou je ne suis plus là, cela m'est égal. Elle te _protègera_.

- _Castiel_...

Dean pleurait toujours. Cas se rapprocha encore, embrassant son front.

- L'acceptes-tu?

Quelque chose, comme une note de musique, explosa dans la poitrine de Dean. Il réalisa que c'était un _rire_ et se laissa entraîner, prenant Castiel dans ses bras.

- _Oui_. Idiot...

Il n'y avait plus eu de menace depuis longtemps.

Son coeur vibrait, main dans la main avec un autre.

XXX

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin: <strong>De l'"happy canon" pur et dur. Je suis désolée pour son extrême fluffiness, mais j'avais envie de leur donner un vrai "happy end". :)

Est-ce que cela veut dire que dans cette utopie d'univers, on peut considérer que Dean et Cas sont "mariés" au moins au sens angelique du terme? Je le crois certainement.

Je poste vite ce texte avant de me coucher. Merci encore à tous pour vos encouragements, j'essaierai de vous répondre dimanche en fin de journée, après ma garde à l'hôpital. :)

A bientôt!

Maeve


End file.
